Sally's Revenge
by Emma zooka
Summary: My version of how Gabe got turned into a statue by Percy's mom, coupled with a healthy dose of indirect revenge. Gotta love art museums, right?
1. Chapter 1

I still can't believe Sally did this to me!

There I was, just playing a short game of poker with myself, when out of nowhere, my wife plopped a box right in front of me. Right in the middle of my game! Before I could decide whether to yell at her, or to cut to the chase and teach her a lesson, she smiled at me.

"A package came for you dear." she said, her voice sweet. Almost _too_ sweet.

Not that I really cared, of course. I had been living with her and her runt of a son for too long. I needed a better life, not just hanging around the house playing poker all day.

I glanced at the package, and then frowned. "It's labeled for some Percy Jackson." I growled. What was she trying to pull off? She hesitated for a second, almost too quick for me to notice, and then suddenly giggled. I stared at her, shocked. I had _never _heard Sally laugh like that. Ever.

"Oh I know dear." she said, still smirking. "I just didn't want him to know it was really addressed to you." leaning closer to me in the process. My will crumbled, and began to open the present, until another thought occurred to me.

"You open it." I ordered, leaning back on my chair I pushed it toward her. "I want to see that this isn't a trick." She glanced at me, surprised, but complied. I looked back down at my ruined poker game, debating whether or not this gift of Sally's could compensate for the damage. Just as I decided that it wouldn't, she suddenly pulled out what was inside the package.

I looked up, surprised at her haste.

And then froze.

Staring straight at me was a decapitated head. Green slime was oozing from where its neck should have been. Its limp hair was extremely thick, but green. Like dead snakes or something. Its skin was old and wrinkly, similar to an old apple that had been left out for too long.

I tried to look away, to turn to Sally and yell at her for sending me a package like this, when I suddenly realized that I couldn't move. At all.

It wasn't like I became paralyzed or something. It was much, much more than that. I could literally feel my joints become rock solid and my muscles freezing. I glanced at Sally through my peripheral vision, and realized that she was shielding her eyes from the head. A horrific thought sprang to mind as I looked back at the decapitated body part. Would I be stuck like this forever? Surly this was some trick that Percy thought up. The minute Sally unfroze me, I was gonna teach that little slime ball a lesson.

Suddenly, she put the head back in the box, and opened her eyes. Sally looked over me triumphantly, like I was a piece of artwork or something. I tried to talk, to tell her to change me back, but all I managed to do was make some pitiful squeaking sound in the back of my throat, and that soon died too.

"Gabe Ugliano." my wife whispered, "It's been too long."

She gently put her arm on my shoulder, and to my astonishment, I couldn't feel a thing.

"You've been protecting my son for so many years." she continued, "And now I'm gonna return the favor."

If you could have moved at all, I would have shivered at her voice. This was the side of Sally that nobody had ever seen before. The side where she was the tormenter and I was the victim. And what did she mean when she said I was protecting Percy? I would rather eat the green head than protect a single hair on that wretched stepson of mine.

"So what am I gonna do with you?" Sally wondered out loud, snapping me out of my inner argument. I growled internally. She should unfreeze me, that's what she's gonna do! What she _had_ to do if she wanted to continue living under my roof.

Sally suddenly clapped her hands together, her eyes bright like she had an idea. "I know!" she exclaimed. And then immediately smirked at my frozen form.

"How much do you like art, honey?"

So here I am now, stuck in this ridiculous pose, being displayed for all to see in some stupid art gallery. It's been at least 4 years since Sally dropped me off, and I'm shocked that nobody has noticed that I'm a living thing. Surly I couldn't look that much like a wax sculpture!

On a side note, however, I heard recently that my _wife _and that son of hers had moved the moment I was gone, using the money that Sally had gotten off of selling _me._

Talk about commitment.

If only I could move again, I would hunt those two down to the edge of the earth and make them suffer like I am. But until then….

**HEY! I'm gonna add another chapter to this, so it's not over yet. **

**Yeah, I know this isn't my best writing. I'm probably gonna edit later. I usually work better that way.**

**Rate, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all who read my last chapter. Yes, this is the last chapter I'm gonna post of this fanficiton.  
Just to let you guys know, this takes place **_**after**_** the Last Olympian.  
Oh, and dear old Gabe's still a statue. I made it so that he wasn't exactly dead, just trapped in statue form for all eternity.**

Four years is a long time to wait. Especially when you're planning revenge on someone who got you here in the first place.

I, Gabe Ugliano,_ refuse _to forever stay a statue for the rest of time. It's just not fair! What had I ever done to my slime ball of a stepson, Percy Jackson, to deserve this?

Just to pass the time these days, I've been counting the ages of all the people in my life that I know. Eddie would be nearing his forty mark. Wilson about forty five. And me, well, my birthday passed a few weeks ago. I just ain't dumb enough to share it.

Percy would have turned 16 by now though.

I'm beginning to really hate this art gallery. Every single freakin day, some random people just go up to me and gawk at me, completely ignorant of the fact that _I'm still alive_. Kind of. If you call a statue a living thing.

Part of my rocky mind still wishes that Percy would just come back and undo this. Why him? Oh, I just know that he did this to me. It's probably his revenge for my not getting him any birthday presents for the past year. Or two. Or three….

Anyway, here I am now, 12 o'clock at night, stuck in this stupid pose, and waiting for the next round of eyes that will be gawking at me.

Suddenly, I hear footsteps down the hallway. I knew it wasn't the guards, because I saw them leave and hour ago. Burglars? Too bad I can't sound the alarm. What can I, a stupid statue do? Fall off his pedestal?

I heard the footsteps walking closer to me. I could just make out a shape, then two. Seconds later, they walked under the light, and I internally growled at whom I saw.

It was my fugitive stepson, Percy. He had grown taller, obviously, and looked like he had been working out lately. The jerk.

Holding hands with him was a pretty blond girl. She was the average, California teen you see on TV, except for her eyes. They were grey, and looked way too serious to be from the Golden state. In her hand was a yellow knife. My eyes bulged. Well, at least, they tried to.

Percy stopped right in front of me. Cocking his head, he asked his girlfriend, "Do you think he can hear us right now?"

His girlfriend looked me over, her nose wrinkling at what she saw. "I don't know Seaweed brain." she said, turning back toward him "I've never seen anyone petrified by Medusa ever come back before."

Deep horror filled me as I heard what she said. Medusa? That decapitated head was Medusa? And what did little Miss Grey Eyes mean when she said I couldn't be brought back? Ever.

Percy frowned. "I can't believe mom really turned him into a sculpture." he muttered, glancing at the sign that stated: 'And amazing work of ugly neorealism, sent to us by Ms. Sally Jackson.'

California girl laughed. "Wow, was he really that bad?" she snickered. Percy rolled his eyes. "Like you wouldn't believe, Annabeth." he answered, glancing thoughtfully at her face.

They paused in a moment of silence, while I nearly gagged at them. Since when does a wanted fugitive manage to land a girlfriend, much less one as hot as Ms. Annabeth over here? It seriously wasn't fair!

"You know," Percy started again, pulling a familiar, golden pen out of his pocket, "I never really got the chance to see Gabe's face when he realized I was a demigod."

To my surprise, he almost sounded wistful.

I also nearly laughed at his sentence. Who was he kidding? Whatever a demigod was, Percy definitely wasn't one of them. He hadn't got a _single_ drop of godliness in his body.

Percy twiddled the pen around in his hand, while Annabeth looked me over again. "You never got to tell me what he was planning to do to you on your 16th birthday." she said, a flicker of humor flashing in her grey eyes. Seriously, they were beginning to freak me out.

The slim ball chuckled. "Oh yeah." Percy said, his hands quickly clenching the pen in anger. "Gabe said that he was gonna kick me out of the house the moment I was old enough to drive his car, and then take all of my possessions to sell them on e-bay." Then he shook his head. "At least it beats having to fulfill some stupid prophecy."

Before I could question what he meant, Annabeth interrupted me by punching him lightly on the arm. It didn't seem to hurt him at all. "Yeah, it does, doesn't it." she muttered. Then she smirked. "At least we know that it's over." she said, still smiling. "And Gabe here can't kick you out after all."

Percy grinned. "He wouldn't be able to anyways now." he said, his expression thoughtful again. "For all I care, he could be threatening me with a knife and I still wouldn't go. Not after what I did in the Styx."

My mind was too confused to fully process what he meant. Annabeth groaned. "Don't remind me, Seaweed Brain. You're impossible to beat during capture the flag these days. It's not fair!"

I would have chuckled if I could have. Seaweed Brain? Not exactly the worst insult for somebody like my stepson.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Chiron said he would ban me from it unless I actually gave somebody a chance." he grumbled, clearly annoyed. Annabeth grinned.

"Somebody like me?" she said. Percy glared at her.

"Will you forget that already!" he said, his voice edging up in volume. "I didn't mean to cut you!" Secretly, I prayed that security would hear, and drag him and Ms. Freaky Eyes to jail, where they belonged.

Annabeth gave him a meaningful glance. "Of course, Mr. Son of Poseidon." she mocked, "Of course you didn't mean to send a waterspout to come shooting at me, and then accidently gave a good slash at my arm." She smirked. "And I thought that you were just trying to scare me."

Son of Poseidon?

She took Percy's pen from his hands (I hadn't realized he was still holding it) and uncapped it. Out of nowhere, a bronze _sword_ took the place of what was supposed to be a cheap, drugstore pen. I goggled, completely stunned.

Percy sighed, clearly unafraid of the weapon that was now pointed directly at his throat. Annabeth frowned in annoyance, and she did an experimental slash at Percy's arm. What should have given him a good sized cut just bounced right off his skin. My stepson rolled his eyes, as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

Clearly frustrated, Annabeth recapped the sword, which changed right back into its pen. "Gods, that's so annoying." she said. Just then I remembered that the last time I saw Percy, he had pulled out that pen like he was gonna use it. That punk was about to kill me!

"We better get back to Camp Half Blood." Annabeth grumbled. Percy nodded, looking as if he didn't want to anger her too much. She and Percy then turned around, and, walking side by side, exited the gallery without a sound.

Leaving me to ponder every single word that they had spoken.

Son of Poseidon? What did they mean? Could the Greek Gods be real? Why didn't that sword cut Percy? (Not that I'm gonna complain if it did…). And what was camp half blood?

I frowned; or, at least, I tried to.

Gods, why can't that creep ever bring me peace?

**Yes, so once again, thanks for reading this. I'm sorry if you didn't think this captured Gabe's character very well. It's how I pictured him.  
**

**Just to clear up some things, I made it so that Gabe could see through the mist as a statue. I mean, since he's not exactly alive, he should be able to see through it.**

**Rate and Review!**


End file.
